habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Квесты
Квесты (Quests) позволяют игрокам сосредоточиться на долгосрочных игровых целях с помощью одиночных миссий или вместе с членами своей команды. Любой может принять участие в квесте, независимо от уровня, но чтобы сделать это, игрок должен находиться в команде, даже если команда состоит из одного человека и вы выполняете одиночный квест. Чтобы начать квест, игрокам требуется квестовый свиток. Когда вы прочете его, появится Ян Квестодатель. Игрок, который использует свитки и приглашает свою команду присоединиться к квесту зовётся владельцем квеста. Команда может участвовать только в одном квесте за раз, за исключением случаев, когда возникает квест для всей HabitRPG и пользователи принимают участие в нём вместе. Некоторые квесты могут быть начаты только игроком определенного уровня, также как и свитки могут выпасть игрокам, когда они достигнут определенного уровня. У других квестов есть подготовительные квесты, которые должны быть выполнены перед началом следующего квеста в квестовой цепочке. Однако, эти ограничения применяются только к начинающему квест, и не ограничивают участников квеста. Низкоуровневым игрокам в команде, кому ещё не выпал квест, и игроки, которые пропустили подготовительные квесты всё ещё могут быть приглашены для участия в высокоуровневом квесте, при условии, что начинающий может запустить этот квест. Есть два типа квестов: * В собираемых квестах, игроки должны собрать определенные трофеи, выполняя задачи, которые засчитываются всей команде в целом. * В битвах с боссами, члены команды наносят урон врагу, выполняя задачи, и получают урон за невыполненные ежедневные задания ото всех участников квеста, а не только от самих себя. Награды при выполнении квеста не зависят от размера команды, и каждый член команды, который участвовал к квесте, получит те же награды, что и другие, независимо от его вложенных усилий. Существует много стратегий среди команд как лучше проходить квесты. Большие команды могут быстрее выполнять определенные квесты, но чем больше игроков участвует в квесте, тем больше велика вероятность получить урон за невыполненные ежедневные задания другого игрока. На данный момент, нет ограничения на количество игроков в команде, но сообщалось, что наличие более, чем десяти игроков в одной команде может вызвать проблемы с производительностью браузера. Получение квестового свитка Некоторые квестовые свитки можно купить в Лавке квестов за самоцветы или золото. Другие автоматически выдаются игрокам в определенные моменты, такие как достижение определенного уровня или, как это произошло в прошлый раз, когда начнется мировое событие. После получения, свитки этого типа могут быть также куплены в Лавке квестов или в Сезонной лавке. Существует также квест «Василист», получаемый игроком, который пригласит другого игрока в команду, после того, как второй игрок примет приглашение. Квестовые свитки связанные с мировыми событиями можно получить только в ограниченное время. Однако, когда квестовый свиток попадает в инвентарь игрока, он может быть прочитан в любой момент. У квестовых свитков есть иконки и цветная окраска, чтобы помочь вам решить, какой квест покупать. * Легкий босс = Зеленый, Средний босс = Желтый, Сложный босс = Красный * Собираемый квест = Синий * Rage Bar boss = Фиолетовые пятна * У каждого свитка есть либо иконка, представляющая бой, либо яйцо, если в награду будет включено яйцо питомца * Если свиток отображается с иконкой замочка, вы сможете купить этот свиток, но у вас не получиться запустить этот квест, т.к. перед этим вам нужно будет выполнить подготовительные квесты. Вы также можете навести мышкой на свиток, чтобы узнать детали, обычно это здоровье и сила босса или количество предметов для сбора, а также награда за выполнение свитка. Квестовые свитки никогда не выпадут случайным трофеем при выполнении задачи, но есть способы получить квесты без покупки их в Сезонной лавке или Лавке квестов. * Игроки получают квестовые свитки при достижении определенных уровней. На данный момент, это 15, 30, 40, 60 уровни, и всякий раз когда игрок приглашает кого-нибудь в свою команду и приглашение принимается. Если текущий уровень игрока выше, чем квестовый свиток, то он становится бесплатным, when the quest all players who have surpassed the requirement are automatically awarded the scroll upon its release. ** HabitRPG проверяет выполненен ли ваш текущий квест, и если это так, то выдает квестовую награду, которая в некоторых случаях – квестовый свиток. Определенные квесты, состоящие из нескольких частей (например, квестовая цепочка «Освободитесь от влияния дракона»), дают всем участникам следующий свиток в квестовой цепочке как часть вашей награды. ** Если идёт мировое событие, то вы получите любой квестовый свиток связанный с этим мировым событием (например, квест «Скачки в Промедлении»). Одни квесты снаряжения (те, которые дают предметы, улучшающие ваши характеристики) выдаются бесплатно всем игрокам сразу после достижения определенного уровня. Другие можно купить за золото. Для сравнения, все квесты питомцев (те, которые дают вам яйца) можно купить только за самоцветы, чтобы поддержать HabitRPG. Эти питомцы не засчитываются в достижение «Повелитель зверей» и являются квестовыми питомцами. Вы можете иметь сколько угодно квестовых свитков в вашем инвентаре. Также, нет ограничения на количество квестовых свитков (см. список квестов ниже), которые вы сможете купить после того как они вам откроются. Это особенно полезно для квестовых свитков ограниченного выпуска, так как вы сможете купить несколько свитков, пока они ещё доступны. Квестовые свитки ограниченного выпуска никогда не кончаются. Запуск квеста Категория:Нужен перевод Категория:Незаконченные статьи Категория:Не начатые статьи Категория:Квесты Категория:Собираемые квесты Категория:Контент Категория:Геймплей Категория:Стимулы Категория:Боссы Категория:Квесты на босса Категория:Мировые боссы Категория:Баги Категория:Команда Категория:Квесты питомцев